Orbits
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Luna tries to find her place in the world...


_Supercali-_

It was the one day Luna hated above all others.

Valentine's day.

It was the day when she always saw couples holding hands and walking side by side, glancing into each other's eyes and smiling happily. There were always those people who overdid their celebrations, rubbing their happiness in the face of people who couldn't have the same.

It was the day when Luna had always seen her father come home with a bouquet of flowers, that she could recognise came from near the river, and tears running down his face. Nothing had ever done on those days had ever made him smile beyond a half-hearted watery chuckle.

Luna knew that her father was missing her mother more than ever on those days. Even their wedding anniversary never managed to get him in such low spirits.

_-fragilistic-_

Valentine's day was also the first day _he_ had defended her in the corridors.

She hadn't expected it, but Seamus had come out from the blue and defended her against the teasing that she had slowly been growing accustomed to. Even the other Ravenclaws had been slightly shocked by his presence, and Luna knew that they always made sure no one was around to witness those moments.

They had met again that summer in Ollivander's shop. Luna enjoyed the magic that always seemed to brim from the shop. She never knew what had led Seamus to that shop, for his wand was still in perfect condition, but he had been silently standing near the entrance when she had turned around from her conversation with the old wandmaker.

He had asked her then.

That had been the day her entire world had shifted course to orbit around a new sun. Her father had been her first sun. Seamus had promised to be her protecting and caring second.

It had also been the day that he had finally ended everything they had, setting her world on a confused orbit she still hadn't managed to gain control of.

Everything was spiralling out of control.

_-expiali-_

Everything reminded her of him.

Hogwarts. Diagon Alley. Hogsmeade.

The need to leave everything behind was overwhelming, and so she had followed her instincts. She needed to forget _him_ and everything about him. She needed to be able to start again without distractions.

For the most part, Luna had.

Everything was _different_ on this side of the pond.

Time seemed to fly by with hundreds of people attempting to catch up with it. There never seemed like there was ever enough time to get everything done, before you had more things to do.

Luna refused to live in the city. It made her nervous, like she should always have something to do all the time. It did very strange things to her mind but, still, she enjoyed wandering around the city.

The only thing Luna enjoyed more than wandering around the city, was getting lost in the nearby forest.

She had met a young girl there.

Primrose.

The girl's older sister had come to meet her a few days later.

Katniss.

Luna found their names slightly strange, but didn't point it out to either girl because their names oddly managed to suit them.

Primrose, the carer, and Katniss, the hunter, both seemed to be wiser than they looked.

_-docious_

Then _he_ had turned up at Luna's door.

Katniss and Primrose had been visiting her that day.

They heard her angered screams and shouts and had come running to the door, Katniss with her bow already docked only lowered slightly at the sight of a human.

"Who is he?" Katniss asked cautiously.

"Someone I once cared about, but I no longer wish to see."

Luna could see Seamus's expression fall.

Katniss seemed to make some sort of quick decision in her mind, before stomping over to Seamus's side and shoving him out the door.

The door slammed shut behind him, and Katniss looked very pleased with herself.

"Now you don't have to see him anymore."

Suddenly Luna's orbit slotted back into a place where it fit perfectly, and she smiled.

**AN: Written for The Game of Life Challenge: Luna/Seamus; Ollivander's shop; supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

**Written for A Demigod Wizard's Duel at the Hunger Games Competition: Write a crossover between HP and either THG or PJ. A character in your story must lose their way/get lost. [River, orbit. Valentine's Day]**


End file.
